Los tres saiyayines del principe Tarble
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Desde que el principe Tarble llego al planeta Tierra en busca de su hermano mayor Vegeta, otros tres guerreros que estaban obligados a protegerlo...Estan decididos a buscar ese planeta y destruirlo... Goku y sus amigos protegeran a la Planata Tierra. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del diseñador Akira Toriyama.**

**Advertencia: los siguientes personajes son mios, Sake, Mimi, Aika.**

**Posibles OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los tres saiyayines del principe Tarble.<strong>

En un planeta lejano e rojizo, todo era paz y tranquilo sin ningún caos a su alrededor, el cielo era un tono rosado medio rojizo, los extraterrestres de este planeta eran amarillentos e un poco cabezones, sus ojos eran verdes, su vestimenta eran idéntica a los que usaban los namekuseins, sus casas eran cuadradas y violetas, nadie conocía este planeta tan extraño.

Entre la multitud de estos extraterrestres había tres saiyayines que caminaban por la pequeña ciudad de este planeta lejano y rojizo.

La primer saiyayin era una mujer. Tenía su traje de guerrera, este traje era gris oscuro y con detalles marrones, el cabello de esta extraña guerrera era negro azulado e largo, sus ojos amarillentos que brillaban con la iluminación del Sol. Su mirada era fría e seria, callada, es una chica de pocas palabras. Su altura era aproximadamente 1,78.

Su nombre era Aika, ella no tenía la cola Ozaru (la cola de mono), esa cola la había perdido contra los guerreros Kado y Abo. Esta guerrera venia acompañada por su dos amigos sayayines.

La segunda guerrera, era muy diferente a la primera saiyayin, tenia el mismo traje que la primera guerrera, su cabello era corto y castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Era la chica mas alegre del pequeño grupito, era buena y solidaria. Ella también fue una de las victimas de perder su cola de Ozaru, su estatura era aproximadamente 1,69. Su nombre era Mimi.

El tercer saiyayin, era frio y un poco serio, su cabello era corto e negro y sus puntas eran violetas, es un guerrero con valentía al igual que sus compañeras, su traje era del mismo color que el de sus compañeras de equipo, en su brazo izquierdo tiene un pequeño tatuaje del símbolo de la raza de los saiyayines. Era medio musculoso, su altura era la misma altura que la primera saiyayin. Aun él tenía la cola de Ozaru. Se llamaba Sake.

Estos tres guerreros buscaban al príncipe y a su esposa, la ultima vez que lo habían visto fue en el otro planeta que fue derrumbado por los guerreros Abo y Kado, ellos tres habían arriesgado su vida por el príncipe Table y por su esposa Grey, cuando el príncipe Table fue desterrado del planeta Vegeta por no tener el talento de la lucha. Seis sayayines se fueron a proteger al hijo del Rey, esas órdenes habían sido ordenadas por la esposa del Rey Vegeta. Cuya después desapareció durante la exterminación de la raza saiyin. Los seis saiyayines tuvieron hijos, después al crecer sus hijos ellos se hicieron responsables del pequeño tarble.

Pasaron como dos meses desde que no vieron al príncipe Tarble, sus rastreadores se habían roto, ellos tardaron un mes en reparar los rastreadores, habían tardado porque no tenían las suficientes herramientas para volver a crear un rastreador, a su nave también se le había roto el rastreador de los planetas identificados. Ellos se suben en su nave, ya era el día de dejar este planeta tan tranquilo, era la primera vez que ellos estaban tan relajados en este planeta, fuera de las batallas entre otras cosas, ellos antes eran destructores de planetas al igual que los demás sayayines, pero por el príncipe dejaron de ser los destructores.

-bueno chicos creo que llego el momento de irnos-dijo Aika en tono serio

-y dime Aika, ¿pudiste localizar al príncipe y a su esposa?-le preguntaba Sake

-si por suerte los pude localizar-contesta en la pelinegra-ambos están en un planeta llamado Tierra-dijo la chica

-hacer rato teníamos que encontrarlos, pero por la culpa de esos malditos de Ado y de Kabo-dijo Sake haciendo un puño

-no pudimos protegerlo, como nos pidieron nuestros padres que en Paz descansen-agrego Mimi en tono triste.

Todos ellos entran a sus naves y salen de ese planeta identificado como "Red", Ellos se quedaron dormidos, porque el viaje era largo duraba como 5 días para llegar al planeta Tierra.

Como siempre Trable se quedaba mirando a su hermano mayor, Vegeta, como el entrenaba muy duro con su hijo Trunks, el hermano menor de Vegeta decidió que darse adentro de la nave de compañía Corporación Capsule. El príncipe de los saiyayin podía aguantar más o menos el peso que había colocado su hermano en el principio del entrenamiento.

_-¿Dónde estarán mis guardias saiyayines?-se preguntaba en su mente el pelinegro-espero que estén con vida-_

Mientras tanto, Gure y Bulma cocinaban para sus esposos saiyayines, la peli celeste cocinaba y la pequeña extraterrestre, ponía la comida arriba de la mesa. Bulma la mira detenidamente a la pequeña extraterrestre.-dime Gure, tu y tu esposo. ¿No tenían guarda espaldas o algo así?-

Ella escucha cuando la peli celeste le pregunto eso-si tuvimos…pero no sabemos que les sucedió-contesta la pequeña en tono triste.

-ustedes están vivos gracias a ellos ¿no es así?- vuelve a preguntar Bulma

-si, gracias a ellos, aun Tarble y yo no sabemos si están con vida-contesta ella-porque cuando mi esposo rastreo el "KI" del señor Goku, se le rompió de tanto poder o quiero decir nivel-dijo ella en tono triste.

-algo vamos hacer por ellos-contesta la peli celeste dándole una pequeña palmada en su espalda.

Gure solamente sonríe, y se queda viendo a su cuñada con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Ambas seguían haciendo sus deberes de esposas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>espero que les guste... :D<em>**  
><strong>


	2. ¿Enemigos o Amigos?

**Discraimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertencen, son del creador/Diseñador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Enemigos o Amigos?<strong>

Los tres saiyayines llegan al planeta Tierra, caen una parte desierta y algo montañosos. Ellos bajan de sus respectivas naves, la brisa soplaba suavemente y calurosa, tan silencioso estaba en el desierto, hasta que los tres saiyayines empezaron a rastrear al príncipe Tarble y a Gure, su esposa.

—Detecto niveles altos—decía Akira, mientras miraba la cantidad de números que pasaban por su rastreador.

—si yo también y detecto por allá—dijo Sake señalando hacia la izquierda.

—Bueno entonces que esperamos—decía Mimi mientras salía corriendo y luego salto para después empezar a volar. Los otros también la siguieron.

—Debemos encontrarlo y rescatarlo—dijo Sake en tono serio y enojado.

*Mientras tanto en la casa de Bulma*

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa comiendo, como de costumbre Vegeta, Trunks y Tarbles comían muy rápido y cada vez los platos se amontonaban hasta casi llegar al techo. Bulma los miraba sorprendida y también se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios ya que la familia esta completa, para ella.

De repente Vegeta se levanta, poniendo ambas manos en la mesa y mirando hacia la pared, el niño Trunks miraba hacia atrás con la comida en su boca y tragaba la comida lentamente para no atragantarse.

— ¿Vegeta que sucede? —le preguntaba Bulma confundida

—siento tres "KI", que llegan a mi nivel—contesta este, mientras que se le temblaba los ojos lo sorprendido que estaba.

—papá, son tres saiyayines—mencionaba Trunks dejando el plato arriba de la mesa.

Los tres Saiyaines se aproximaban muy rápidamente y esto también habían alarmado a los otros guerreros Z, Goku estaba entrenando con Goten y con Gohan;

—Vamos Goten practica el Kame-hame-ha—Le decía el de cabellos negros.

Gohan se ponía en posición de ataque y su hermano meno, Goten, empezaba a concentrarse para hacer el Kame-Hame-Ha, una extraña energía algo celeste y azulada salía de sus dos manos. El hijo mayor de Goku, se para bien firme y pone una cara seria al detectar un extraño "KI.

—papá, algo se aproxima a toda velocidad—decía Gohan en un tono serio.

—Si yo también lo presiento, Gohan—dijo el de cabellos negros mirando hacia el cielo.

**_*En las cascadas del bosque lejano*_**

Piccolo estaba concentrado, como de costumbre, pensativo y también concentrándose y incrementando su "KI".

—Ese "KI" me suena familiar—decía el en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados. —parece como si fuera el "KI" del nivel de Vegeta y de Gohan…—dijo el namekusein de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo.

Tres saiyayines bajaron del cielo y quedaron en el medio de la calle, que también le daba la vista al frente de la empresa Capsule Corporación.

Vegeta ya los estaba esperando arriba del techo de la casa, — ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres? — le preguntaba el príncipe mientras los miraba seriamente y con actitud fría.

—No tenemos que darle explicaciones a otro saiyayin—le contesta Sake mirando a Vegeta fríamente.

—insectos…—decía Vegeta a carcajadas.

Aika empieza a detectar el nivel de pelea del sujeto que estaba arriba, — ¡ja! Su nivel de pelea es de 1.000 —dijo la chica al terminar de detectar el nivel con su rastreador.

El guerrero saiyayin le lanza una energía roja llamada. "destello bang". El príncipe lo esquiva con facilidad, y le golpea un rodillazo en el estomago, el guerrero cae al suelo y el príncipe saiyayin empieza a lanzarle energías creando un explosión.

—Sake, ¡no! —gritaba Aika nerviosa—Maldito me las vas a pagar muy caro—dijo ella mirando con Ira a Vegeta.

—Tú no te metas ingenua—le decía el príncipe sonriendo de lado.

En ese momento llega Goku junto con, Gohan, Goten y Piccolo;

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntaba el saiyayin entono serio y mirada fría.

—Ustedes no se metan saiyayines esto tiene que ver con el príncipe Tarble—contesta Mimi parándose al frente del guerrero z. La joven saiyayin pone su mano cerca de la cara del hijo menor del saiyayin, Goten.

—Aléjense o sino mato al pequeño—decía Mimi, manteniendo su mano cerca del hijo del guerrero.

—Se que ustedes no son capaces de matar a nadie, puedo notarlo en tus ojos—dijo el hijo mayor de Goku, separando a los dos saiyayines enfrentados.

—Kakaroto no te metas en mis asuntos—decía el príncipe de los saiyayines en tono de enojado.

Tarble salia corriendo de la casa de Bulma y se dirigia en donde estaba su hermano mayor;

—Hermano, ¡no los lastimes son mis guerreros!—gritaba el hermano menor de Vegeta.

—¡Callate!—le responde Vegeta poniendo la mano cerca de la panza de Aika.

—No te atreverias—le decia ella, asustandose.

—Ah!, crees que no lo hare—decia el principe de los saiyayin sonriendo de lado.

—¡Vegeta, no lo hagas!—le gritaba Goku con una sonrisa, el sabia bien que no eran malvados. El hermano mayor de Tarbles baja sus manos y desciende pisando el suelo. Los tres guerreros saiyayines se arrodillan ante Tarble.

—Mi señor perdon que hemos tardado mucho en localizarlo—decia Mimi bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No importa ya me encontraron, les presento a mi hermano Vegeta—decia el principe Tarble señalando al saiyayin de brazos cruzados.

Goku y Vegeta se quedaba mirando a los otros guerreros, —Yo tenia que tener a esos guerreros conmigo—decia este mostrando su enojo ante todo los presentes.

—Eso quiere decir, que él es el rey Vegeta...—dijo Sake con cara de confundido.

—No puede ser el casi nos mata—dijo la de cabellos castaños (Mimi)

Ellos se quedaron mirando al rey, se distanciaron y se acercaron a Vegeta, hasta quese arrodillaron ante él. El sujeto que estaba enojado, pone una cara de orgulloso, a la vez miraba a Kakaroto para saber si el no era envidioso...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>espero que les guste :D<em>


	3. Otro humano enamorado de una sayayin

_**Como dije antes los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen. Son de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**La trama es mía, "Mimi, Akira, Sake" son mis personajes que los involucre en este fic :D.**_

* * *

><p><span>Otro humano enamorado de una sayayin<span>

Después de que los nuevos sayayines llegaran a su destino para buscar a Tarble y a Gure, Bulma sale de la casa y se queda mirando por unos minutos el patio de delante de su hogar, ya que estaba algo destruido. Ella se acercaba a Mimi y a Akira, amablemente;

—Ustedes vengan… Por lo que veo su ropa esta algo rota —dijo Bulma agarrándoles del brazo a las dos chicas.

Las dos jóvenes solamente asentían con la cabeza, cuando la terrícola las iba a llevar a su habitación, Yamcha recién llegaba de su trabajo. Notaba la presencia de todos sus amigos, pero no se esperaba la llegada de nuevos enemigos, cuando miraba a su ex novia que estaba siendo agarrada por dos chicas de la raza sayayin ;

— ¡Suelten a Bulma! —reaccionaba este algo enfadado.

— ¡Yamcha no es lo que tú piensas! —le gritaba Goku. El de cabellos negros (Yamcha) estaba a punto de atacar, pero Vegeta justo se mete en el medio he le golpea un cachetazo fuerte al joven.

—Que idiota eres, esas chicas no le están haciéndole nada a Bulma—dijo Vegeta en tono frio.

La peli-celeste se llevaba a las jóvenes a su cuarto para darle nueva ropa, mientras que los demás se quedaban a fuera de la casa hablando con el otro guerrero, Sake.

Pasan más de una hora y las tres chicas salen del cuarto, Mimi y Akira ya estaban cambiadas, la castaña de ojos cafés tenía unos jeans de color azul oscuros y una camisa amarillenta y su compañera llevaba puesta una blusa rojiza con unos jeans negros. Yamcha al ver a esas dos chicas bien vestidas, su boca se quedo abierta, Vegeta, Goku y Sake intentaban ignorar a las chicas, solamente se ruborizaban. Tarble se quedaba comiendo con su esposa Gure.

Las dos jóvenes sayayin salieron a caminar por el patio de atrás de la casa, querían despejar su mente por unos minutos, no sabían cómo explicarse ellas misma que el príncipe Vegeta estaba vivo, creían que él estaba muerto después de la destrucción del planeta Vegita.

—Akira... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —le preguntaba la castaña algo distraída.

—Solamente tengo una idea…—responde la pelinegra sonriendo de lado.

—Dime tu idea, amiga—decía Mimi algo confusa.

—Pues, que el príncipe y ese tal Goku nos entrenen—dijo Akira, corriendo de un lado su flequillo. —Creo que también nos quedaremos por unos días—insinuó ella.

Desde a lo lejos Piccolo y el príncipe de los sayayin se quedaban observando a las dos chicas, ya que podían ser un problema… Ellos dos no confiaban mucho en esas chicas.

*Mientras tanto dentro de la casa*

Goku y los demás estaban sentados en el sofá del living, Yamcha había quedado algo percatado por las dos bellezas guerreras, —Díganme, ¿Cómo se llama la morena? —preguntaba este en tono burlón.

— ¡Maldito!, acaso te refieres a mi amiga Akira? —indago Sake con enfado.

—Esa misma, así que se llama Akira… Lindo nombre para una guerrera. —contesta el joven levantándose del sofá, abría la puerta de adelante para poder ir a verlas, especialmente a esa chica, el se acercaba al pequeño jardín del patio de adelante para agarrar algunas rosas que la peli-celeste regaba e cuidaba. El chico se dirigía al patio de atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven sayayin estaba parada a una poca distancia de el pero también ella estaba acompañada de su amiga, igual al joven no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Akira esto es para ti—dijo el mostrándole el pequeño ramo de rosas rojizas. La chica los agarraba con cuidado el rostro parecía de alegría, hasta que después ese rostro cambio a seria y rompió el ramo de rosas.

—Eres un tonto, humano—murmuro Akira fría y seria, la joven lo golpea haciendo que este se estrellará contra algunos árboles.

—¡Eso, no te metas con mi amiga, patético humano!—gritaba Mimi.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>espero que les guste :D<p> 


End file.
